


He Lives Up To His Title

by felinedetached



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedetached/pseuds/felinedetached
Summary: God, Elle, is this what you wanted?Sequel to:Prince of Heart





	He Lives Up To His Title

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gingerdread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerdread/gifts).



golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at ??:??!  
GT: Well dirk it seems that youre online at this ghastly time in the morning.  
GT: How are you?  
GT: Dirk?  
GT: Dirk are you there?  
timaeusTestified [TT] is an idle chum!  
GT: Dirk im a bit scared now did something happen?  
timaeusTestified [TT] is an idle chum!  
GT: Dirk please answer me are you okay?  
timaeusTestified [TT] is an idle chum!  
GT: DIRK!  
timaeusTestified [TT] is an idle chum!  
GT: Jesus christofer kringlefucker dirk please answer me!  
timaeusTestified [TT] is an idle chum!  
GT: Oh god, something happened didn’t it. 

* * *

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at ??:??!  
TG: dirk? jake said you werent repsonding?  
TG: are you okay?  
timaeusTestified [TT] is an idle chum!  
TG: dirk please.  
timaeusTestified [TT] is an idle chum!  
TG: oh god something really happened didn’t it.  
TG: was it the drones?  
timaeusTestified [TT] is an idle chum!  
TG: oh god youre dead aren’t you dirk im so sorry idint  
timaeusTestified [TT] blocked tipsyGnostalgic [TG]!

* * *

gutsyGumshoe [GG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at ??:??!  
GG: Dirk, god! You’re worrying Jake and Roxy! Please at least respond to them.  
timaeusTestified [TT] is an idle chum!  
GG: Roxy said you blocked her? Why?  
timaeusTestified [TT] is an idle chum!  
GG: Dirk, please.  
timaeusTestified [TT] went offline.

* * *

timaeusTestified [TT] blocked gutsyGumshoe [GG]!  
timaeusTestified [TT] blocked golgothasTerror [GT]!


End file.
